Seraphic
by sylenaria
Summary: Jika dia bukan sedang berada dalam tugas, dia tak segan itu melemparkan Itachi dengan benda-benda yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk merusak kulitnya secara permanen. Sebuah tinjuan Sasuke layangkan pada sebuah pohon hingga meninggalkan bekas ketika dia mendengar suara tawa Naruto. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia mengutuk pendengarannya yang terla/SasuNaru/BL/Enjoyyyyy/Update!
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada salah satu pohon sambil memandang pemuda yang berjalan di kawasan permukiman sekitar hutan lindung Konoha dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Sosok berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaos _baby blue_ dan _jeans_ biru tua selutut entah kenapa telah menyihirnya hingga dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya walau untuk sepersekian detik. Bahkan dia menyadari jika dirinya tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya hingga tak merasa heran mendapati dirinya tersentak saat Neji menepuk pundaknya—mengembalikan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Kau lihat, dia adalah salah satu orang dari rombongan besar yang akan kita pandu memasuki kawasan hutan. Para tetinggi mengatakan jika Orochimaru adalah orang yang berbahaya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan kau dalam rombongan ini." Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah ada Itachi yang memimpin para sherpa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Dia sudah mendengar jika kakak satu-satunya itu memimpin rombongan besar kali ini. Dan dia rasa Itachi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga dan membuka jalan bagi para rombongan. "Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Orochimaru?"

Neji mengangguk kecil kemudian menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berada di salah satu kios souvenir dengan dagunya, "Pria berpakaian yukata yang berada di sebelah gadis tomboy berambut kuning itu," Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian memandang sosok yang disebut Orochimaru. Namun baru beberapa detik, dia kembali mendapati dirinya memandang sosok berkaos _baby blue_ dan lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya yang begitu enggan untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"Rombongan berisi para mahasiswa kedokteran berjumlah sembilan orang ditambah dengan Orochimaru, dan asistennya. Empat orang sherpa tak akan mampu untuk menjaga mereka dan membawa barang-barang mereka. Jadi para tetinggi menambahkan beberapa orang, termasuk kau," jelas Neji panjang lebar yang tak sepenuhnya dapat ditangkap oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk dalam kegiatannya sediri—mengamati sosok berkaos _baby blue_ yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah sosok itu memasuki sebuah penginapan, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menfokuskan diri pada sedikit infomasi yang bisa dia tangkap dari rekannya itu. "Siapa saja yang akan masuk dalam rombongan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan ikut bersandar pada pohon besar yang rimbun itu, "Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, kau, dan aku." Neji mendesah panjang, "Dan beberapa sherpa akan berjaga di sekeliling perkemahan diam-diam, sepertinya tamu kita kali ini cukup berbahaya,"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan Neji. Jika para tetinggi sudah bertindak hingga mengirimkan pasukan untuk menjaga mereka, sudah dipastikan jika rombongan yang akan mereka pandu ini sedikit bermasalah. "Mereka akan memasuki hutan sekitar pukul lima esok, jadi kau bersiap-siaplah," ujar Neji untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menegakan diri dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Bukan hanya Uchiha bungsu itu yang harus bersiap-siap atas tugas esok hari, dia juga harus bersiap-siap.

"Hn," Sasuke memandang kepergian rekannya itu dalam diam. Setelah tak merasakan kehadiran Neji, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan angin sore menerpa tubuhnya, menggerakan helaian ravennya yang sukses melawan hukum gravitasi.

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seraphic©Sylenaria**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Shonen-Ai/BL, SasuNaru, OOC, Miss-Typo**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul empat pagi ketika Naruto memandang permukiman yang menjadi tempat transit rombongannya. Dari kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, Naruto bisa memperhatikan jalanan yang penuh akan kios-kios dan penginapan dengan mudah. Keseluruhan bangunan di sini berciri sama yaitu bagunan sederhana yang minimalis. Beberapa bagunan yang tampak sedikit lebih luas daripada bagunan yang lainnya ramai dikunjungi wisatawan.

Beberapa dari para orang—yang dapat Naruto pastikan adalah wisatawan berjalan santai dan berbicara dengan warga asli. Beberapa anak-anak bermain kejar-kejaran di jalanan dan menabrak beberapa orang. Mereka tampak begitu senang. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang menegur anak-anak itu.

Namun bukan ketentraman permukiman ataupun orang-orang asing yang terpantul di dalam matanya yang membuat dirinya merasa tak begitu nyaman. Sebagai pemuda yang menghabiskan banyak tahun dalam hidupnya untuk tinggal di perkotaan, tentunya sering bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dari berbagai belahan negara, jadi dirinya tak begitu asing ketika melihat orang-orang berkulit hitam atau orang bertubuh kerdil.

Hanya saja ketika memandang warga asli permukiman, ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang bergejolak. Kemisteriusan yang kadang bisa Naruto tangkap dari pandangan para pedagang yang notabene-nya adalah warga asli membuat Naruto lebih waspada dari perjalan-perjalan yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada insiden penculikannya di sebuah taman bermain saat usianya baru mencapai lima tahun.

Pacuan ardenali yang serupa membuat Naruto menggenggam pisau lipat di tangannya dengan erat sebelum menyelipkannya di pinggang. Ini adalah satu-satunya barang pemberian orang tua angkatnya yang tersisa hingga saat ini—dan juga barang yang berhasil dia sembunyikan saat prosedur hutan lindung dilaksanakan. Pisau lipat yang telah menempel di tubuhnya ini memberinya ketenangan di tengah kegelisahan dan kecurigaannya pada beberapa warga desa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, lebih baik kau teliti lagi barang bawaanmu,"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang tengah memandangnya. Kaos warna lavender yang dipadukan dengan celana kargo coklat membuatnya tampak cantik di mata Naruto. Namun, ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang galak, Naruto menelan ludah kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis itu untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Hehehe, baik-baik, aku akan meneliti barang bawaanku lagi," ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju tas ransel dan mencoba bertingkah seperti membereskan sesuatu selama beberapa saat.

"Kalian yang ada di atas ayo turun, kita akan berangkat!" teriak seseorang dari arah tangga yang mengintruksi Naruto dan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baik!" jawab kedua orang itu serempak.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu meletakan ransel ukuran medium ke bahunya dan berjalan keluar kamar—tepat di belakang gadis berambut merah yang juga sudah membawa ransel ukuran kecil. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan kaos oranye dan celana kargo biru. Sebuah topi basebal warna _dark blue_ dia kenakakan terbalik untuk menutupi rambutnya yang biasa menarik perhatiannya. Sepatu mendaki beserta beberapa senjata yang dia selundupkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah terpasang erat.

Lima orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis telah menunggunya di bawah. Beberapa anggota rombongan telah memberikan beberapa peralatan dan tas mereka pada para orang-orang yang di sebut sherpa atau pemandu hutan. Seorang pemuda berkaos _dark blue_ dengan celana panjang mendekatinya. Jika saja wajahnya tak terkesan dingin dengan tatapan mata mematikan, Naruto akan mentertawakan rambut ravennya yang solid melawan hukum gravitasi.

"Barangmu?" dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada angkuh dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti di hadapannya ini. Naruto tahu, jika pemuda ini hanya ingin membantunya membawa barang-barang, seperti yang dilakukan para sherpa lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa nada angkuh yang dia gunakan membuat Naruto sebal.

Dengan gaya yang Naruto buat seangkuh suara pemuda itu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya ini yang kubawa," pemuda berambut kuning itu menunjuk ransel di bahunya dengan gaya angkuh yang gagal. "Dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Pemuda angkuh itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian salah seorang sherpa berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang cukup mirip dengan pemuda angkuh itu memberikan sebuah ransel yang berukuran dua kali dari ransel yang dibawanya. Dan dengan mudahnya Si Pemuda Angkuh itu meletakannya di bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju seseorang yang tengah memberi intruksi. Sejenak Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengingat kembali jika ransel ukuran medium yang dia bawa saja sudah cukup berat.

Naruto memandang ke bawah kemudian memasang pose berpikir, "Apa para sherpa di sini memiliki kekuatan super untuk mengangkat barang-barang berat?"

"Ya,"

"Huwaa!"

Sontak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu merasa kaget ketika mendapati pemuda angkuh itu menepuk kepalanya—dan berada tepat di sampingnya. Naruto memandang pemuda angkuh itu dengan tatapan paling tajam yang dia miliki, "Bukankah tadi kau pergi ke arah—" Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat rombongannya telah berjalan lebih dahulu bersama para sherpa.

Pemikiran jika dia bukan mahasiswa dan hanyalah seorang sepupu dari mahasiswa tingkat awal yang membuatnya diabaikan—bahkan oleh sepupunya sendiri—membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Aura melodrama yang biasa ada di bintang sinetron malam minggu kini juga merasuk dalam diri Naruto, "Uh, teganya mereka meninggalkan anak malang sepertiku," ujarnya sembari terduduk di tanah dengan sebelah tangan yang mencoba menggapai rombongan yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu pemuda angkuh di samping Naruto memandang pemuda yang sedang mendramatisir keadaan dengan tatapan jijik, "Cepat kau berdiri, kita bisa tertinggal, Dobe,"

Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan batuan pemuda angkuh itu. Sebenarnya dia enggan menerima uluran tangan pemuda di sampingnya, hanya saja ransel berat yang dia bawa sukses membuatnya kesusahan, bahkan untuk berdiri, "Kau panggil aku apa?" Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan sengit.

"Baka Dobe,"

Geraman sebal meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Dengan kesal dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mencoba mensejajari langkah pemuda berambut aneh itu. "Dasar brengsek, seenaknya saja mengataiku!" teriak Naruto kesal yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat—dan juga beberapa mahasiswa. "Namaku Naruto dan aku sama sekali tidak **bodoh**!" pemuda itu berusaha mempercepat langkahnya ketika tak bisa mensejajarkan langkah si pemuda angkuh. "Hei Teme! Tunggu aku!"

Dan entah karena perjuangan Naruto ataukan perlambatah langkah Si Pemuda Angkuh, akhirnya Naruto bisa berjalan sejajar dengannya. Dia memandang ke arah rombongan yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya sebelum memandang tajam pemuda dengan wajah datar yang berada di samping kanannya, "Teme," desis Naruto penuh dendam.

Sebelumnya, dia pernah bertemu dengan sejumlah orang asing dalam kehidupannya. Beberapa diantara memang bersikap tidak sopan seperti merayunya. Namun, pemuda berwajah datar dengan sikap angkuh ini adalah pemuda paling tidak sopan yang pernah Naruto temui. Mengatakan jika dirinya dobe atau bodoh saat pertemuan pertama, adalah hal baru yang sangat tidak mengenakan hati.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Kyaaaa~

Akhirnya fanfic ber-genre SasuNaru author bisa jadi dan publish juga. Ahhh senangnya. Fanfic ini mengingatkan author pada masa-masa awal mengenal Yaoi dua bulan yang lalu. Saat masih malu-malu dan pemilih dalam genre-pasangan-rated-bahkan anime (Baru awal-awal kenal anime), pair inilah yang bisa menyentuh hatikuuu…. #curcol. Terakhir, terima kasih untuk reader semua, maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan. Akhir kata… Review Pleaseee #puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seraphic©****Sylenaria**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Shonen-Ai/BL, SasuNaru, OOC, Miss-Typo**

**.**

Hutan Lindung Konoha, adalah hutan terbesar di Konoha. Keadaan alam yang begitu terjaga kealamiannya oleh penduduk sekitar hutan lindung membuat hutan ini menjadi objek _hiking_, penjelajahan, perkemahan, dan penelitian yang begitu menarik bagi para pendaki walau sebagian besar mereka tak diizinkan masuk terlalu dalam ke bagian jantung hutan. Selain karena banyaknya binatang buas yang berkeliaran, medan yang terlalu terjal juga salah satu faktor yang memungkinkan kecelakaan fatal terjadi.

Dan sebagai seorang sherpa, para pemuda dan pemudi itu sudah terbiasa oleh keadaan yang ada di dalam hutan yang tidak datar ini, berbeda dengan para rombongan yang sepertinya belum terbiasa menapaki jalan tanah berbatu yang dipenuhi akar pepohonan. Dengan medan menanjak dan beberapa barang yang harus mereka bawa sendiri membuat rombongan dari kalangan mahasiswa kedokteran itu sudah bernafas pendek ketika pendakian ke dalam hutan baru berjalan selama empat setengah jam.

"Hosh… hosh… kurasa kita bisa berenti dulu, aku lelah sekali,"

Orochimaru adalah pria berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun yang tak pernah berkeliaran di alam bebas. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dalam lab lembab atau ruang kerjanya ditemani beberapa reaksi kimia. Dan sebagai orang tertua dalam rombongan sekaligus orang yang membayari perjalanan melelahkan dan menghabiskan banyak keringat ini, dia tak merasa bersalah ketika meminta pimpinan rombongan untuk berhenti sejenak.

Pemimpin rombongan yang masih berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk dan berteriak, "Kita akan beristirahat sepuluh menit di jalan yang agak datar!"

Naruto yang berada di belakang bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lantang pimpinan rombongan itu. Ada rasa kagum yang terbesit dalam benaknya ketika mendengar kewibawaan dalam kalimat atau teriakan pemimpin rombongan. "Hei Sasuke, apa dia itu kakakmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Melihat kemiripan wajah antara pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan Sasuke membuat Naruto sangat yakin jika mereka adalah kakak adik.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke datar sembari memandang lurus jauh ke depan, ke arah Uchiha Itachi yang memimpin rombongan dengan pandangan kesal. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin, berusaha menutupi 'ketidaksenangannya' atas rasa kagum yang bisa dia tangkap dari pemuda yang mendaki di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir dia adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik," ujar Naruto kemudian menghentikan langkahnya ketika para rombongan berhenti dan mengistirahatkan kaki mereka dengan cara duduk di akar-akar pohon besar yang menyembul dari tanah. "Berbeda sekali denganmu yang sangat tidak sopan dan menyebalkan," ujar Naruto berbisik sembari duduk di salah satu batu besar dan meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit pegal.

Tidak seperti para mahasiswa lainnya yang tak terbiasa mendaki, Naruto adalah seorang pecinta alam yang biasa mendaki beberapa bulan sekali selama tiga tahun terakhir. Karena itulah nafasnya tak separah nafas mahasiswa lain—minus sepupunya. Bahkan wajah Orochimaru sudah berubah menjadi pucat—lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Dan Naruto yakin jika dosen kedokteran itu tengah mengumpat dalam hati atas perjalan setan ini.

Ketika sepasang mata _shappire_ Naruto memandang Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat wajah yang tampak tenang tersebut. Seolah bukan perjalanan menanjak dan penuh semak belukar yang telah dilewati Sasuke melainkan jalan setapak yang ada di beberapa puluh meter ke depan saat mereka memasuki hutan. Di wajahnya yang mulus dan seputih susu itu, tak terlihat urat-urat kelelahan. Dan di saat dirinya dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain meneguk air, pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan justru memandang jauh ke arah depan.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke karena saat dia memandang ke depan, dia hanya melihat rimbunnya pohon yang seolah mengatakan tidak ada jalan untuk kau masuk. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Terbawa rasa penasaran, Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan sebuah batu kecil yang dia temukan karena terlau malas untuk berdiri dan memanggil Sasuke rasanya juga percuma saja dan justru akan menarik perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain. "Hei Teme, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi pandangan yang seolah bertanya;_'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan padaku?'_.

"Pohon,"

"Hah?"

"Hn,"

"Aku bertanya sungguh sungguh, SasuTeme,"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, dan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Naruto, "Memang apa yang bisa aku lihat selain pohon, orang bodoh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jail yang samar-samar bisa ditangkap Naruto yang cemberut.

"Teme," umpat Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang memasang seringaian itu. "Dasar sherpa brengsek, SasuTeme, Rambut Bebek, Pemuda Busuk, Model Gagal, Tukang Sampah, Perusuh, Pangeran Es Balok," Naruto mulai melancarkan beberapa panggilan sekaligus umpatan bagi Sasuke dalam bentuk bisikan yang Naruto yakini hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Aku juga bisa mendengarnya, Dobe,"

"HUWAA!"

Naruto terjengkal ke belakang dan kepalanya hampir menyentuh tanah kotor yang cukup licin jika saja Sasuke tak menangkap tubuhnya. Alhasil Naruto kini dalam posisi mengenaskan yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa lainnya tertawa. Dalam hati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini mengucap sumpah serapah pada pemuda yang sudah dua kali mengagetkannya dan menjadikannya bahan tontonan mahasiswa yang kelelahan.

Sial.

Naruto membatin akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke.

"Argghhh, brengsek kau," desis Naruto ketika Sasuke membantunya kembali dalam posisi duduk. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang dia memandang ke arah mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain termasuk sepupunya dengan senyuman lebar dan gerakan tangan yang seolah menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa cangguh ke arah rombongan dan merasa semakin cangguh ketika melihat tatapan mata pemimpin rombongan yang mengarah padanya.

Di sisi lain Uchiha Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Naruto yang tampak gugup. Sejenak dia memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dingin dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan sebelum memandang Naruto. Pemuda yang telah berteriak—dan menarik perhartian rombongan ini terlihat bersemu. Rambut kuning jabriknya begitu berantakan. Tangan putih Itachi mengambil topi _baseball_ milik Naruto lalu memakaikannya pada pemuda itu dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke menuliskan satu lagi alasan kenapa dia begitu membenci Uchiha Itachi.

"Lebih baik kau berjalan di depan bersamaku,"

Sasuke tahu Itachi adalah perusuh dalam kehidupannya. Namun yang tak dipikirkannya adalah Itachi akan selalu merusuhi berbagai hal yang membuat Sasuke senang dan melihat Naruto menuruti perkataan Itachi seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya. Pemuda itu berjalan di belakang Itachi menuju barisan depan sebelum Itachi dengan suara yang menjengkelkannya mengatakan jika perjalanan akan kembali di lakukan.

Jika dia bukan sedang berada dalam tugas, dia tak segan itu melemparkan Itachi dengan benda-benda yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk merusak kulitnya secara permanen.

Dan?

Karena Sasuke berada dalam tugas, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah diam, melangkah dalam perjalanan dengan amarah—yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa ketakutan—dan membayangkan membunuh Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Itachi-san,"

Sebuah tinjuan Sasuke layangkan pada sebuah pohon hingga meninggalkan bekas ketika dia mendengar suara tawa Naruto. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia mengutuk pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam

**.**

**OOOoooSERAPHICoooOOO**

**.**

Hari hampir menjelang malam ketika rombongan yang dipimpin Uchiha Itachi mencapai sebuah tanah yang cukup datar dan luas untuk berkemah. Dengan keahlian terlatih para sherpa, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk mendirikan empat tenda. Satu tenda untuk para wanita, satu tenda khusus untuk Orochimaru dan beberapa asistennya, serta dua tenda untuk para mahasiswa pria dan sherpa.

Di saat bintang-bintang sudah memenuhi malam musim panas ini, dua orang sherpa bernama Sasori dan Neji membuat api unggun. Seluruh rombongan duduk memutarinya. Orochimaru duduk di kursi lipat pendek yang menjadikannya seperti seorang guru besar yang tengah memberi penjelasan pada siswa-siswanya—padahal dia hanya menceritakan perjalanan yang menguras tenaga ini. Enam orang sherpa ikut duduk bersama para mahasiswa dan memakan makanan instan.

Sementara itu Uchiha Itachi menyandar pada pohon dengan mata terpejam serta kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada—dan Sasuke duduk di tanah jauh dari api unggun. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap anti sosial yang jelas-jelas ditunjukan duo Uchiha yang memilih untuk tertelan bayang-bayang, seperti tak mau terlihat—menyembunyikan diri.

"Para Uchiha itu benar-benar mengenaskan," guman Naruto sambil memakan ramen instannya.

"Begitulah, mereka memang seperti itu," ujar sherpa berambut _pink_ yang tengah menengguk air mineral. "Kulihat tadi di awal perjalanan kalian mengobrol banyak ya, apa kalian sudah sedekat itu?" tanya gadis itu sembari memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sarat akan keingintahuan.

Wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah ketika menyadari betapa manisnya gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tidak juga, aku hanya bertanya mengenai beberapa hal," jawab Naruto. Dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali untuk menutupi kegugupannya berhadapan dengan gadis cantik ini, "Tapi dia terlalu menyebalkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ramah,"

Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir gadis berambut _pink_ itu, "Sifat dingin sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas klan Uchiha," ujar gadis itu santai, "Aku Haruno Sakura,"

Naruto menjabat tangan yang terulur di hadapannya, "Naruto," ujarnya tanpa menyebut nama depan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto genit yang disambut oleh gelak tawa Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka terlibat dalam obrolan menyenangkan hingga sering kali membuat mereka tertawa. Hal ini memang hal yang biasa saat berada dalam suasa santai perkemahan, mengobrol. Tapi entah kenapa—Naruto yang sudah sering tergabung dalam acara perkemahan dan selalu mengonrol dengan banyak orang, merasa sesuatu yang berbeda ketika mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Sebuah perasaan tak asing—yang dirasakan Naruto saat bersama Deidara, berlaku juga saat dia mengobrol bersama Sakura.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menolak untuk menjalankan tugas yang diberikan para tetinggi. Namun jika dia boleh memilih, dia tak ingin menjalankan tugas bersama Itachi—dengan pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang menjadi ketuanya. Rasanya begitu menjengkelkan ketika dia mendapati dirinya harus tunduk di hadapan pemuda yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi adalah seorang yang begitu menjengkelkan. Sudah lama sekali dia tak menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mendapat masalah dengan hal itu. Tak ada satupun orang yang menanyakan alasan permusuhan yang dikibarkan Sasuke saat untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Itachi pulang—lima tahun yang lalu. Di saat berbondong-bondong orang menyambutnya, dia bersantai di hutan. Dan ketika bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia hanya diam, tak peduli.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah dua orang pertama dan terakhir yang menanyakan alasan Sasuke dengan cara yang lebih halus—mengajaknya berlibur dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Itachi. Saat itu, Sasuke mengatakan jika tak terjadi apa-apa, jika dia diam karena memang dirinya pendiam. Tak ada masalah yang terjadi. Dan kedua orang tuanya sepertinya mengerti dengan kondisinya yang tak mau menceritakan hal apapun.

Namun, ketika Fugaku dikenal sebagai sosok dingin yang bijaksana, ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto—dikenal sebagai seorang yang hangat dan ramah. Dia tak akan mungkin membiarkan hubungannya dengan Itachi berada dalam tahapan mengenaskan dimana Sasuke tak menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya—bahkan Mikoto sering kali menyadari jika Sasuke tak menganggap Itachi ada walaupun mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

Itulah yang menjadi acuan Sasuke untuk menyimpulkan ketergabungannya dalam rombongan kali ini, ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mikoto karena dalam tugas-tugas sebelumnya, dia tak pernah dipasangkan dengan Itachi. Sama seperti halnya dengan para warga permukiman atau teman-temannya yang lain, para tetinggi pasti juga mengerti tentang hubungannya yang kurang baik dengan Uchiha Itachi.

"Melamun saja,"

Sasuke mendongak ke samping. Sosok Naruto yang tak mengenakan topi baseball terpantul dalam _onyx_-nya, "Ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tersenyum lebar dan duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa merasa risih, "Aku hanya ingin menemani 'Tuan Penyendiri yang Mengenaskan' dan memberimu ini—"—Naruto menyerahkan sepotong roti isi daging pada Sasuke—"—kau harus menerimanya dan memakannya sampai habis," ujar Naruto sambil membuang muka, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menahan malu. "Kau harus makan,"

Sejenak Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika tersenyum kecil dan menerima roti isi itu dari tangan Naruto, "Hn," dia membuka bungkusnya dan memakan roti tersebut. Sebenarnya, dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun semenjak pagi. Namun, sepertinya para anggota rombongan terlalu terpesona dengan Itachi hingga melupakan dirinya. Dan bukannya dia meratapi nasib.

Hanya saja…

—entahlah, Sasuke tak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh.

"Kau ini, bukan mengatakan 'hn' tapi seharusnya mengatakan terima kasih," ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping ketika sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melempar Sasuke dengan sesuatu-yang-menempel-di-tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang baru dikatakan oleh Naruto karena dia lebih mempedulikan hal lain, "Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu di belakang ketua rombongan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mendapat pertanyaan _to the point _yang dilemparkan Sasuke, "Cukup menyenangkan, dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dengan cara yang ramah, dan mengajariku beberapa hal mengenai penjelajahan hutan belantara," ujar Naruto sembari mengingat perjalanannya. Dia memang sempat beberapa kali melempar pertanyaan pada Itachi. Dan respon yang diberikan Uchiha Sulung itu cukup menyenangkan bagi Naruto—jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. "Tapi lebih menyenangkan berjalan di depanmu,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya, "Benarkah?"

Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir Sasuke ketika melirik ke arah Naruto. "Ya, setidaknya perjalanan menjadi tidak membosankan ketika bisa beradu argumen denganmu. Lagipula, aku sudah menyiapkan ratusan panggilan 'khusus' untukmu," Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Rasanya akan sia-sia ratusan panggilan itu jika tidak diungkapkan," Naruto terus tersenyum tanpa menyadari aura tak menyenangkan keluar dari tubuh Uchiha bungsu.

"Benar-benar Dobe,"

"Aku tidak bodoh, **Teme**," ujar Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

Namikaze lin-chan,

Guest/Noname,

Amach cie cerry,

Noirouge,

dan kalian yang sudah memfollow maupun men-favorite cerita ini.

**Terima kasih banyak #peluk kalian semua ^_^**

Akhir kata, Review Pleaseee~


End file.
